My Siberian Mom
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: 3rd in my Purifiers saga, Stan reunites with his mother but isn't happy to see her. Will he forgive her for the pain she gave him those years ago? Or will it be the other way round? Rating may go up. COMPLETE & anonymous reviews enabled for all my stories
1. Double Pain

My Siberian Mom

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back, half-way through my first saga! Big thanks to lupyne who first reviewed **The Boring Ham-Ham School**! Now my own mom has allowed me to use the computer on Fridays so updates will be brought forward by one day and I hope you're happy about that, though I may be very busy on Friday due to CCA and homework. Nevertheless, I am very happy to be able to update once more, so now… in Stan's POV, **My Siberian Mom**!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for Pure Powers, Purifiers, my made-up characters, Stan's past, Amma's home and Pokémon nicknames. Idea from Pokémon Gamecube games.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 – Double Pain

**Stan's POV**

Oh, no. My mom?! Here, right now? I can't believe it! How did she know about my whereabouts? I didn't tell Sandy or anyone close to her! What should I do? I can't go up there and say, "Hey, Mom! Nice to see you here! Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" or something like that. I mean, that's way too rude, even if she **_did _**kill Dad. I'd rather say, "MOMMY!!!" and run to hug her but that would give me nightmares for ages. Oh, no… I hadn't expected Amma to allow Mom in the house! I told Amma thousands of times NOT to let Mom in, no matter what! Now what should I do? Hide under a desk and avoid her like the plague?

"Uh… Stan? I suggest that you hide under a desk and avoid your mom like the plague," I heard Amma suggest. Isn't that what I thought just now? Hey, for once, Amma actually **_agrees _**with me! I think I'm living in both a dream and a nightmare! To show that I'm not staring into space, which I'm not, I gave Amma a quick nod and found a nice desk to hide under. I waited there patiently with backache, of course. And since it is so dusty there, I couldn't stop sneezing so I managed to stop breathing in the dust for a moment or two before going back to breathing normally, then going back to not breathing. The dust really gets on my nerves. Aw… WHEN IS MOM GOING TO GET DOWN?!

… Oh, I think the door just opened.

"Is Stan back yet, Amma?" That is Mom. Her voice still seems the same though but she sounds rather sad. I think it's because of me.

"No, Siberia. You know how long graduations are, not to mention the principal's normal speech there. I think Stan dozed off while listening to that normal principal's normal speech and just forgot all about the time. I don't think you or me should worry about that." Wow, Amma's getting **_really _**good at lying. I think she was influenced by me.

"Well, if that's the case, I should get going now." Yes! She is going to leave! And she hasn't even felt my presence, even though she's a mother. You know how mothers are, with that mother's intuition or the girl's sixth sense or whatever stuff they usually talk about in dire straits. I know about all that from watching tons of serial dramas. So, anyway, I hope she leaves without detecting me! "Oh, and Amma…" Ugh, what now? Hurry up before my backache gets any worse. "Please, don't tell Stan I came here." Too late for that, Mom, Amma has already told me.

"No problem, Siberia."

"But… Please tell him that I miss him. And tell him that his father's death…" I perked my ears when she mentioned that. I could feel my Pure blood boiling hot and the Pure energy flowing through my body. No one and I mean NO ONE ever talks to me about that matter. If someone does, he/she will become deep-fried hot stuff due to my wrath. No, seriously, that happened to a reporter who was pestering me all day when I was two, which was when I started using my secret identity as Stan Purity. That 'poor' reporter somehow found out that Dad had died and talked to me about it. The next thing I knew, he was gone. So, anyway, I heard silence all around me. Mom had stopped talking mid-way. After a while, she continued, "Tell him that it was not my fault. My conscience is crystal clear. And tell him… that I love him."

WHAT?! NOT her fault? She killed Dad with her own two paws! And I know that she loves me, I mean, what kind of parent wouldn't love his/her own child? We're a part of each other! Oh, wait… I think I get it now. Mom's trying to tell me that she wasn't the one at fault and that someone else was behind Dad's death. But, who did that? And since Mom's a part of me and I'm a part of Mom… I guess I can feel her pain… and that she can feel **_my _**pain…

… No wonder… that day…

**Flashback **

**3 years ago…**

I was walking through Ilex Forest, my old home. I had missed the peaceful surroundings and the chirping of the Pidgeys and Taillows. As I looked up at the trees, I couldn't help but smile. Ilex Forest may have been where a tragedy happened but it is still a home, **_my _**home. It was where I was born and I felt like as if I were a part of that lovely place. Just then, that reporter came up to me to interview me AGAIN.

"Stan Purity! I finally caught up with you! I have a secret informant who told me some juicy news!"

"Oh, really? How juicy **_was _**it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Is it true that your father had died when you were still a baby?"

"…" I didn't say anything. I **_couldn't_**. And, yet, I felt a strong feeling overwhelming me. I was in my other form, of course and I gain access to more powers, which indirectly means that I hold more Pure energy than anyone could imagine, especially when I get too emotional. Something can blow up at any second! But at that moment, I couldn't do anything to keep my powers under control, nor could I calm down. I didn't answer that reporter. Without me even thinking about it, I let out a silvery white aura which totally engulfed me. Yes, I was greatly upset but I wasn't **_that _**upset when Dad died. The feeling was not this painful. This feeling was twice the pain than that of when Dad died! The feeling was too much! I couldn't hang onto my sanity! So, I accidentally let loose a Pure Power that I have never used before…!

The next thing I knew, the reporter was gone. And before I knew it, I had fainted due to shock and fear.

**Flashback ends**

**Present**

It has finally come to me now… When Dad died, I didn't have much control over my powers, so I couldn't feel Mom's pain at that time. But as I grew older year by year, I gain better control over them but at a price, actually two prices. One was my sanity and the other was Dad…

"Yes, Siberia." Amma's voice startled me out of my daze and my chain of thoughts. "I will." Then, I heard the door close and when Amma told me to get out of my hiding spot, I didn't. As much as my back ached like crazy, I didn't want to come out. It was like as if I had wanted to be left alone forever, ostracized by every living being. I didn't want to get out for fear that I might hurt someone. My powers are far too great for me. I can't afford to let anyone get hurt, especially Mom…

"Stan?" To my surprise, that was Nightshade. I realized that my Pokémon were done playing by themselves. "Stan, you can come out now. Auntie Siberia has left the house." For some reason, I felt at ease. My pain and doubts left me as Danielle used her psychic powers to lift me out as my back ached a lot. I always feel peace when I know my Pokémon are there for me. I felt saner and my mind became clearer, clean of all the doubts I had earlier on. I assured Amma that I was perfectly fine and went to play with my Pokémon.

We played for a long time. We never get tired of playing, especially video games. It wasn't too difficult to teach them the controls. They got used to it within 5 minutes. Anyway, when we were done playing, I went to my room as I wasn't hungry for dinner. I sat down on my bed and thought clearly this time round, without losing my sanity. True enough, the better control I have over my powers, the more dangerous it is for me to get close to anyone. I shook the thought out of my head and started to get to sleep. And slowly yet truly, I had fallen asleep.

The next morning, I still had no appetite and skipped breakfast. I decided to take a long morning walk in Ilex Forest to help me calm down a little. After walking for about 10 minutes, I spotted Mom. She was taking a walk too, with Sandy. I hid behind a tree to make sure that they didn't spot me. I followed them secretly, hearing every word they said.

"So, Mama, do you still miss Stan?"

"But of course, Sandy. You know that."

"Then how about coming over to the club? You're bound to see Stan there, flirting with all the girls except me!"

"Sandy, every time I go there, Stan isn't there. And stop the nonsense about Stan being a flirt! I wouldn't want him to end up like your father."

"You mean Papa was a flirt before??" Sandy sounded surprised. I, too, was surprised to hear that. I didn't even know why I was starting to believe Mom.

"Yes but that was a long time ago. He'd always say that every girl he met was hot." Sandy started to laugh while I stifled a laugh. However, I gave out a small muffled laugh and I suspected that Mom had heard that. Her ears never seem to fail to amaze me, I mean, she has an acute sense of hearing, just like a tiger! I mean… Uh-oh.

I ran away quickly in order not to get spotted and sure enough, Mom turned back to look but found nothing. At least, that's what I thought.

"I thought I saw Stan…" I gasped as I heard her tell Sandy. "Maybe I was imagining things…" I heaved a sigh of relief. I couldn't carry on the spying business so I decided to rush home while Mom and Sis continue walking and talking about something I couldn't hear. Three days after that incident, I went to the club and was horrified to see Mom sitting there, her sky blue eyes seeming not to believe that I was standing right there in front of her.

"S-Stan…?"

I looked away and closed my eyes. I felt some tears dripping down from them. I didn't say anything. My first thought was to run away quickly before the pain settled in and I did just that.

"Wait, Stan!" I could hear Mom calling after me but I didn't stop. I also heard the Ham-Hams calling after me as I continued to run. My own sense of hearing told me that there were approaching footsteps that belonged to many hamsters that were behind my. I could immediately tell that the Hams and Mom were chasing me but that didn't stop me either. Even if they took the shortcut, I'd be out of the tunnel before they did.

"Stan!"

I had tried my best to avoid her, and I will be glad to do that again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Maybe this story's genre should be changed to Tragedy/Angst rather than Humour/Angst. It barely has any humour, save for the front part. I thought I could make it humorous later in the story… Oh well. Anyway, I decided not to post 2 chapters on Saturdays due to me being able to use the computer on Fridays but if I'm not free on Friday, which is a 5 chance due to CCA, projects and homework, **_then _**I'll post 2 chapters on Saturdays. But I'm not really free today so I can only post one chapter. I'm so sorry to say that. I promise I'll post one more chapter tomorrow.

Next chapter: Stan and Siberia spend some mother-son alone time away from the Ham-Hams. Will Stan bother to give Siberia a chance to even explain the reason for Tora's death? Even if he does, will he forgive her? Chapter countdown: 3 more chapters to go!

Oh, by the way, I have a really good friend who wants to join but only on her birthday. And her birthday is just two Saturdays from now, which makes it the 3rd of February, so be on the lookout for a fic dedicated to her!


	2. Was I At Fault?

Author's Note: Well, my com's been struck with viruses and I had to temporarily disable anonymous reviews. I'm not pushing the blame or anything but this is just a safety precaution. Although the infected files have been sent to a quarantine folder, my computer's been moving slower than ever. I hope those anonymous people can understand my situation. So, anyway, even if my computer malfunctions, I still have a laptop at home! Enough of me now. Let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for Stan's past, Purifiers, Pure Powers, made-up characters, Pokémon nicknames, etc. Idea from Pokémon Gamecube games. One part is from Ham-Ham Heartbreak, but I'll go into details later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 – Was I At Fault?

**Stan's POV**

I continued running from everyone at the clubhouse. I didn't know why I was doing that. Maybe it was because I didn't want the Ham-Hams to find out my past or my secret, but I still didn't know the true reason why I ran. It was just a normal reaction to Mom. **_My _**mom, who hadn't seen me for at least 4 ½ years now. I had no intention of seeing her at all and I didn't plan to see her again. How was I supposed to communicate with her? I mean, to me, it's OK if I hide somewhere and check up on her but I have issues with Mom seeing me. Heck, I didn't even think about seeing her all these years. How am I going to face her now? I can't just simply stop and have some time alone with her, now can I? Besides, what has been done cannot be undone. I've avoided her once and I'll continue avoiding her.

Ugh… Where's that damn tunnel entrance?! I should've been out by now! This is taking forever! … Oh, I see light. I guess that's the entrance. Uh, heh… I guess I was overreacting a little… OK, maybe a lot… So, anyway, I'm out now, finally and no Ham-Hams in sight. See? I knew I'd be way ahead of them! I continued running towards Amma's house, not seeming to worry about Mom or Sandy, until a voice yelled out to me.

A voice that I, secretly, had been longing to hear.

"Stanley?" That was Mom. "Stanley, stop where you are, right now!" For some reason, I stopped but I never turned back to face her. I was approaching Ilex Forest but I was stopped by Mom herself. It's pretty ironic, when I think about it now. I was compelled to run home **_because _**of Mom, but I had discontinued my journey **_because_** of Mom, too.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Stan, I just… want to talk to you for a while." I was willing to turn back, but only because I wanted to look out for the Ham-Hams. There wasn't a soul in sight, except for Mom and myself, of course. Mom, noticing my actions, assured me, "Don't worry, Stan. Your friends aren't here. I made them go back to the club, away from us and Ilex Forest. You don't need to look out for them." I became more at ease when she said that.

"So… What do you want?" I repeated my question.

"… C-can we… have a mother-son talk?" I looked at her, feeling a little unsure about that. I know she could tell that I was reluctant to, and nearly wanted to walk away, but I, surprisingly, stopped her, even though I had no reason to.

"Wait, Mom. I…" I began, feeling rather scared. I must've been homing in on Mom's feelings, too. "I don't see why not." I smiled at her. And when she turned back, I could see her force a smile, too. We went to a nice and quiet spot in Ilex Forest to have a little talk. We would be free from all distractions and disturbances that might have interrupted our little talk, though I wouldn't say little…

"… So…" Mom began, breaking the sudden silence before. "How… How are you?" Sigh… That was a natural question any mother would ask her child after not seeing him/her for 4 ½ years. I had expected that coming.

"Just fine, I suppose." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. After all, that **_was _**all I could say at that point. I tried to shake my embarrassment off by asking Mom, "So, anyway, why have you been following me?" For your information, Mom **_did _**follow me. Then how do you explain how she found me at Amma's? She must've been following me, like how I followed her.

"I should be asking you that question, Stanley." Whoa, I didn't expect that coming.

"Well, I, uh… I was bored," I, obviously, lied. Mom could tell that I lied but I didn't know how she could find out. Call it mother's intuition again, I guess. … Man, I should really stop watching family serial dramas. The **_real _**drama's happening to me already. "But let's get off the subject now. Why have you come to look for me?"

"I wanted to get a chance to explain matters to you. They are…" She looked away without finishing her sentence. I braced myself. I know she was going to say something about Dad, I just know it! Her look says it all! I know she'd be worried I'd lose my sanity, but if she doesn't get on with what she was going to say, then I'll REALLY lose my sanity! "They are concerning your father's death." Oh, **_fi-nall-yyyyyyy_**! (A/N: Direct translation: the word 'finally', but said in a very impatient tone.)

"… Fine. But make it snappy. I got to go find Amma's lost Delcatty out at sea." Ooh, get worried, Mom! Get worried!

"Out at-?!" There! She got worried! Ha, I **_never_** get tired of making Dad and Mom worried. "… Never mind about that. Well… To start things off, son, I… That day, I harmed your father because I… I was threatened to. If I didn't do that, **_you _**would not be here anymore." The atmosphere got real serious and I tensed up, my fur starting to stand upright, like how a porcupine causes its spikes to stand upright to scare its foe.

"And…?" I tried not to sound scared but I gave out a soft, little whimper at the end of my sentence.

"Stan, your father and I have this great enemy. 10 years ago, your father and I worked paw in paw, and successfully destroyed the enemy's secret laboratory. This enemy was directly sent to jail but got bailed out. He dug up any information he could about you **_and _**your father. He managed to find out that your father had cancer. He also found out that Tora and I got married and he even discovered that we had you and Sandy. You were young as a Purifier when he came to the hospital to threaten me. I remember that you were outside of Tora's ward, all alone, sitting in a corner quietly. I figured that you might want to see your father but…" Mom stopped abruptly. I could tell by the look on her face that the rest of her side of the story was too much for her to carry on. I know; I can feel her pain, and mine too. But despite all that emotional pain, I still wanted her to continue with her story. She seemed like as if she couldn't carry on unless someone told her to, and it seemed like I was that someone to tell her that.

"… Go on…" I stated calmly, trying to hide the frightened bit of my voice but failed to do so.

"Stan… That day, when I went in search of you… The enemy already had you kidnapped." I opened my eyes wide with horror. So **_that's _**why that weird guy had me captured. It was to threaten Mom! Oh… I have a bad feeling about this… I remember that moment of fear far too well…

**Flashback**

**4 ½ years ago…**

"Let go of me!!" I yelled. I didn't know what was happening but I knew it wasn't anything good. A weird masked figure had me all tightly tied up and gagged. He placed me in a bag and seemed to be dragging me to an unknown place. I couldn't see where I was that time but I could tell it was somewhere deep within a forest. The bag was made of poor material; I could feel the sharp twigs and prickly leaves poking me, even though I was in the bag. Occasionally, I would feel some acorns underneath me. They gave me bruises all over. Finally, we came to a stop. I heard someone opening a presumed locked door and threw me in there and locked me up in the room filled with weird machines and test tubes containing chemicals I couldn't identify. The chemicals' smell was overwhelming and it became even harder to breathe in there when the windows were closed as well. Why? Why was he torturing me so? Did I do anything wrong? Did I do **_him _**any wrong? But that was impossible. I have never met him before. I didn't even remember doing anything wrong, so there was no reason to torture me like this. But if there was no reason, why did he lock me up in the first place.

… Why…?

**Flashback ends**

**Present…**

That was a very traumatic experience for me. It was too terrifying for me to forget about it… It was some sort of a childhood scar. That, and Dad's death, as well as a good friend of mine who had died for me, too…

"… Stan…?" Mom's voice shook me out of my daze. I looked at her, not realizing that I was crying yet again. After a moment or two, I felt the warm tears flowing from my bloodshot eyes. They were bloodshot due to excessive crying.

"Oh, yes…" I sniffed. Wiping off the tears ad rubbing my eyes along the way, I changed the subject as quickly as I could. "So, tell me who that enemy is."

"… His name is Greevil."

"Huh? I've never heard of that guy before."

"I'm not surprised. Not many hamsters know him, although he resembles a devil-like hamster named Spat."

"Spat?!" Did I hear wrongly? He resembled SPAT?!

"You know Spat?"

"Duh!" I sounded like myself again. I guess that means I should be fine. "Sandy, Maxwell and I went to Fun Land some years ago. Sandy and I went on a roller coaster ride and it went crazy. When it suddenly went back to normal, Hamtaro and Bijou told us that Spat messed with the controls in the control room." (A/N: This is taken from Ham-Ham Heartbreak, for some of you who may not know. I did NOT make this up. Play the game if you don't believe me.) "So, you're meaning to say that this Greevil guy has black and white fur, a giant fork thingy, a devil cap and a pair of black wings?"

"Greevil only resembles Spat a little. Greevil has the black and white fur, but none of any parts of the devilish costume." Well, that's really surprising. After that, what seemed to be a little mother-son talk had turned into a long conversation between us. I haven't had this much fun conversing with Mom for I-don't-know how long! We had a lot of fun but I felt both happiness and guilt. After Mom explained Dad's death, I've felt guilt-stricken. I felt guilty about making Mom suffer for so long, and I felt guilty about Dad's death. Was I the one at fault all this time? Why must I be the one? Why must my family suffer so much?

When will all this pain and guilt end…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Right, that's chapter 2. I am now half-way through this story, which means that this fic will be completed next week, depending on whether I'm free or not. But today I'm rushing through this chapter. Instead of the usual two hours that I spend on one chapter, this chapter took me about 1 ½ hours. Not too big a difference, actually, but I was shocked to see that I completed a chapter ½ hour before my expected record. I have a new record now, I guess. The reason why I'm rushing is because I have to sleep soon. I gotta reach school early in the morning at 7 tomorrow. It's already 9.40 pm here in Singapore and my bedtime is 10 pm on every night before a school day. I'd better hurry before I get scolded! I can't afford to wake up late tomorrow!

Next chapter: Stan and a few of his Pokémon find leads of Delcatty's case. However, in order to carry on their investigations, Stan has to venture to Orre, but will Amma let him? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter countdown: 2 more chapters to go!

Countdown to dedicated fic: 13 more days to go! Heh heh, I couldn't resist… Seriously, when I get busy, I tend to forget things very easily.

Hope my friend likes this birthday present for her!


	3. Leads of Delcatty's Case

Author's Note: Hi, people! Here's a new chapter of this story! Yeah, I'm kinda busy with school and all, but hey, I'm an authoress here, too. This is my job, of rather, part-time job, to post stories and keep on updating. But I think y'all are familiar with this. I just wanna tell y'all this coz I **_may _**not update some stories later on. It's only the beginning of the year and I'm already trying hard to find time to post stories/updating. So, this is just a warning. It may or may not happen but it's just to warn everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, except for Stan's past, my made-up characters, Pokémon nicknames, etc. Idea's from Pokémon Gamecube games.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3 – Leads of Delcatty's Case

**Stan's POV**

We talked for I-don't-know how long… Amma's probably worried about me. I told Mom and she said that it was OK, but I don't feel too good about leaving Mom like that. I already feel bad enough about leaving her those 4 ½ years ago. It must've hurt her badly. And when I meant hurt, I meant it as emotional pain. But, still, a promise is a promise. I promised Amma I'd go and find her Delcatty for her and I will fulfil that particular promise.

"Mom… I got to go now. I have to find Delcatty."

"Wait, what'd you say?" Mom sounded like as if she didn't hear me, so I repeated what I had told her.

"I have to go find Delcatty?" I repeated.

"No, no, I meant, you called me 'Mom'. Does…" I braced myself. I expected that to come from her. She was going to ask if I had forgiven her. "Does… that mean… you **_forgive_** me?" See? I knew it beforehand. She **_is _**my mother! Sigh… Actually, I don't know anymore. I feel like I should forgive her, but thinking back about what happened years ago… I'm not so sure. Should I really, as in, REALLY forgive her? And let bygones be bygones? Sure, there's a chance that she's lying now, but there's also a chance that she was lying before and not now, I mean, if you get my drift. The point is, I'm in a dilemma. Oh… What should I do?

"Um… Mom… Can I tell you later?" That was all I could say. I saw her nod her head as a form of understanding so as quickly as I could, I darted off, running in my home's direction. When I reached there, I greeted Amma impatiently and gathered Myuu, Nightshade and Danielle. Of course, Evolution is busy scolding my Ditto Changeling jealously for flirting around again, so she couldn't go with us… Ha. If only Changeling knew that the one that really loves him for who he was is right there in front of him… So, anyway, I definitely heard something from Vapour, Joltz and Fahrenheit…

"What the heck?! Why'd Stan choose **_them _**instead of us?" I heard Vapour complain.

"Grr… Those two little irritating siblings of ours are in for it when they GET HOME!" Fahrenheit replied back.

'_Oh, Stan, if you're hearing me, please make them shut their yapping… I can't get my afternoon nap with their irritating complaints… PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!!!_' Joltz yelled in his head. As I heard THAT in my own mind, I shook my head and I could feel that I was smiling. I don't know whether I was happy or just plainly because I could smell fried Vaporeon and Flareon, though there's no reason how they can be fried by a Jolteon's Thunder attack…

"Hello? Earth to Stan? Let's go already!"

"Oh, uh… Right, Myuu…" Then we set off to a place I had ostracized since an accident happened there. A place no one from my family dares to go after that one particular accident… Gateon Port.

"Have you found anything yet, Nightshade?" Danielle asked her older twin brother. I must emphasize that they are **_fraternal _**twins… How else can they be an Espeon and Umbreon respectively?

"No, not yet, little sister." Well, Nightshade sounded like me when I talk to my own little sister…

"How about you, Myuu? Everything OK there?" I asked. Myuu was floating around, looking like as if she were wasting her time away levitating like as if she had never levitated in her whole life before, which, I might add, is not normal for a Mew like her at all.

"There's nothing here, so far… Whoa! Hold your horses!"

"We don't **_have _**any horses, Myuu," Danielle stated solemnly.

"It's an expression. Well, look here, I found something!" Danielle, Nightshade and I went over as quickly as we could, as we had to find Delcatty before Amma blows her top and goes insane. And no one should ever see Amma insane. You'd be lucky if you come out alive from my house when you see her go insane.

"Hey, that looks neat! Let me hold it!" Nightshade exclaimed excitedly when he caught sight of something that resembled a CD-rom.

"How can you? You're a four-legged Umbreon."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much, Myuu," Nightshade rolled his eyes and stated sarcastically.

"Now, could you keep quiet while I look at it for a while?" I asked, trying hard not to get in the middle of their argument. I took the CD gently from Myuu and analyzed it carefully. Sure enough, it was 100 percent a Data Rom. See, a Data Rom is a Rom in which contains very important and valuable information that has to be kept top-secret. It, obviously, contains data about missions and such. This Data Rom that I have is black with a 'C' painted crimson red on it. That seems familiar… Yes! It is Cipher's!

"… Cipher…?"

"Hm? Yes, Stan. what is it?" Danielle asked. That was when I realized that I had blurted it out without me even noticing. I wanted to keep my family's 'ties' with Cipher as I didn't want my Pokémon to get implicated, but… Well… At least Myuu knows about Cipher.

"I'll tell you and your brothers about this later. Right now, we have to figure out what kind of information is in this Data Rom."

"I know!" Myuu exclaimed. "How about going to Orre?"

"Orre? You know that place?" Nightshade asked curiously. Oh, boy… This will take a LONG time…

"Sure I know that place! It was where Tora's parents lived!" I perked my ears upright when I heard Dad's name.

"My grandparents lived there? How come no one told me about that?" I asked Myuu who seemed quite uneasy about answering to my question, so I kept quiet while Myuu continued.

"I'm very sure Cipher is connected to the disappearance of the S.S. Libra which would mean that we're very close to solving Delcatty's case, but we'll only succeed if we go to Orre!"

"That is, if Amma allows me to," I muttered under my breath, but since they all had Psychic, they heard me loud and clear.

"Come on, Stan! I'm sure Amma will allow you to! This is for her Delcatty, isn't it?" Danielle said. Mentally, I felt that she was right. There was no reason why Amma shouldn't allow me to. Besides…

What could possibly go wrong?

Well… How about me for a change?

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I could've sworn I was deaf for half an hour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How's **_that _**for humour? I toned down on the angst parts, so maybe I should change the genre to Humour/Mystery or something like that. Ah, I know! Humour/Humour!

… Nah, I was just kidding…

Chapter countdown: 1 more chapter to go! Next AND last chapter: Amma won't allow Stan to go to Orre unless he wins the Hoenn League Championship, and the friendship between Amma and Siberia becomes tightened when Stan has to decide who to follow. Does he really forgive Siberia? Will he leave with her? IF not, can Amma let him stay with her forever without a guilty conscience? Find out in the concluding chapter of **My Siberian Mom**! Sorry if chapter is short today… All the ideas are left for the conclusion!

Dedicated fic countdown: 8 more days to go! And my friend has decided on her username! It's **Umbreon-Blue** so I hope y'all can support her when she joins on her birthday. It's OK if I don't get any reviews for the dedicated fics. I don't expect any of you to even spare some time to read them. I just want to give her a birthday present, that's all.

OK, next chapter… Tomorrow morning!

… I hope…


	4. Crossroads

Author's Note: OK, maybe it couldn't have been done this morning… Oh well. I write better at night anyway. No, seriously, it's true. But what the heck, this story ain't about me, so let's carry on with this concluding chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for Stan's past, Pokémon nicknames, my made-up characters etc. Idea's from Pokémon Gamecube games, but now I must note that I do NOT even own the ideas. They belong to I-don't-know-who. Also, I own the game XD Gale of Darkness myself but I don't even own Colosseum since I can't find it any where anymore…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4 – Crossroads

**Stan's POV**

Ow… My ears… I don't even scream as loudly as THAT.

"Stanley Tiger, if I've already told you, I'll tell you again: I forbid you to go to a place that's so full of danger, especially if that certain place is ORRE! Should anything happen to you, I won't be able to answer to your father!" Sheesh, I knew Amma was worried, but I didn't think she'd be **_that _**worried.

"But, Amma, I **_have _**to go there!" I argued back. "If you won't let me go there for my sake, why not let me go there for Delcatty's sake? For all you know, she may be out there!" Amma seemed dumbfounded. Even though she didn't say anything, I know that she knew that I was right. Amma never knew how to argue back anyway. I always have the advantage when it comes to arguments. Believe me; it's very hard to talk back to me.

"But… I've lost Delcatty to **_them_**," Amma whispered, emphasizing on 'them'. I immediately knew that she was referring to Cipher. "What can I do if I lose you to them, too?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Amma." Hey… I know that voice! It's Mom! But… what's she doing here? "Your guardian's right, Stan," she stated while walking towards us. "You shouldn't be out there alone, knowing that it's fraught with danger." I rolled my eyes, shook my head and turned away, ready to walk away when Mom tugged on my arm, not letting me go. I sighed and sat back down.

"See? Even your mom agrees with me," Amma said triumphantly.

"But it's not fair!" I argued. "How come **_Dad _**got to go there when he was **_my _**age?"

"Th-that's… That's supposed to be…" Mom gasped. I knew what she was trying to say.

"It's supposed to be a secret, isn't it? Well, unfortunately for you two, I happened to stumble upon Dad's diary when I was doing some spring cleaning back home nearly 5 years ago. That was after my accident at Gateon Port. Dad told me that he had wanted to throw that away but I insisted on keeping it, so I read it till it stopped abruptly…" I stopped for a moment to take a look at their shocked expressions before I continued, "But the last entry was dated at least 10 years ago, when Dad was writing about going to Orre when he was 5 – my age! How do you explain that?! I mean, Dad got to go, but how come **_I _**don't get to go?" Silence. No one spoke for a while. I think they felt that I was right.

"… Yes. It's true," Mom said, breaking the silence. "Your father **_did _**go to Orre when he was your age. You're right, Stan. We shouldn't deprive you of your only chance to venture to Orre." Really? Oh my gosh, I should've gotten the video camera to tape this moment down, but I was too nervous to. I had to listen to Amma's opinion.

"I agree with your mother." YES!!!! "HOWEVER…" NO!!!!

"Um… However…?" I muttered, trying to get Amma to continue.

"However, there **_is _**one condition…"

"And that would be…?" I gulped.

"If you want to go that badly, you'll have to win the Hoenn League Championship. And when I say win, I meant that you MUST win as the Champ."

"Amma…" Mom 'retaliated'.

"Siberia, take this as Stan's grand breakthrough. If he can prove to me that he's ready to take on this task, I'll let him go to Orre with no complaints."

"… Alright, if you insist…" Mom turned to me. "Stan, can I talk to you for a while?" I looked up at her, turned to face Amma who nodded, so as I turned back to Mom, I nodded as well. I saw her smile faintly and she took my paw and led me outside. "Stan, this is about what I asked you just now…" Oh, no. "Do you… forgive me?" Aw, what the heck…

"That's… uh…" I couldn't answer her just yet. I wasn't ready! If I say yes, I'll have to go stay with her, away from Amma who had been taking such great care of me for years, but if I say no, I'll break Mom's heart! What should I do…? "M-Mom… I… I don't know…"

"What do you mean? It's either yes or no, son."

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, yes! No, no, I mean…!" I panicked a little. I got pretty nervous before sighing and calming down. "What I meant is, yes, I understand what you mean, but no, I can't answer you just yet…"

"Oh…" I think I broke her heart.

"Can you give me some time to… consider?"

"… Sure. All you youngsters need is time, anyway."

"Thanks, Mom." I hugged her as thanks and went back into the house. I heard shouting and realized that my Pokémon were arguing again. I hid behind a window and overheard them arguing something about me and Mom and… Amma?

"No, Stan should be with his own mother!" That was Toggy, my female Togepi. "He hasn't seen her for years! Don't you think they should be reunited?"

"But Stan's happy **_here_**, with us!" Nightshade argued back. "Besides, this should be his decision, not ours. We Pokémon have no right whatsoever to have the final say."

"Sheesh, we weren't talking to you, Nightingale!" Fahrenheit shouted.

"It's NIGHTSHADE!!!!"

"STOP THAT SHOUTING!!!"

"YOU'RE SHOUTING, TOO!!!!"

"AM NOT!!"

"ARE TOO!!!"

"AM NOT!!!!!"

"ARE TOO!!!!!"

"AM NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ARE TTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Would you two KEEP IT DOWN IN HERE?!" Great, now Danielle's caught up in their argument, too. I saw the other Pokémon back away from Nightshade, Danielle and Fahrenheit as they seemed to get ready for a fight. "Like what Brother Nightshade said, this is Stan's decision, not ours." Danielle seemed to calm down. "He will decide who to stay with, simple as that. Whatever his decision is, we as his Pokémon have to accept it, am I right?"

"Yes, Danielle…" my Pokémon apologized. I got to hand it to Danielle; she can really stop a fiery argument. Then, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and…

**The next day…**

"Stan, is this really your decision?" I looked down at Evolution who was pulling a long face.

"Yes, Evolution. It is," I said regrettably. "Why the long face?"

"No, I'm just upset that…" Evolution started. "I'm just upset that both Amma and Siberia are upset."

"Silly girl, why should you get upset over this?" I patted her on the head to comfort her. "They should've been prepared for whatever the outcome is. This is my decision."

"…"

"Come on, give me a big smile, why don't you?" Evolution then looked up at me and gave a very forced smile. "That's my Evolution…" I whispered as a tear slid from my eye. Picking up my sling bag and slinging it over my left shoulder, I waved Evolution good-bye and went out of my room as I thought about what had happened yesterday…

**Flashback**

**I day ago…**

"Yes, Mom?"

"Stan… I saw what happened with your Pokémon and I can tell that you are shocked as you have never seen them like this before, right?" Mom was spot-on… True, I have seen my Pokémon throw tantrums but I have never seen them like that before. All my life, I have been their Trainer and yet, I never knew they had this strong-willed side in them… After all, we rarely battled against tough Trainers. "Stan, though you haven't told anyone what your decision is, I know you have already decided within your heart. Mind telling everyone your decision?" How'd she know about that?! I panicked a little. "But I know you aren't ready to tell anyone just yet. I know your character, Stan. You **_are _**my son. And whatever your decision is, I'll always respect it." As Mom started to walk away, I stopped her.

"Wait, Mom! I'll tell you what I've decided…"

"Oh?"

"Mom… I've decided to…" As I spoke, I could feel that Amma was watching. "Mom, I love you but I don't forgive you…" I went on my knees. I could tell that Mom was shocked. "But I want your forgiveness instead… as my decision is… not to follow you nor Amma…"

"W-What?"

"Yes, Mom… The thing is, I'm not ready to go with you. I still have my Pokémon to think about. On the other hand, I can't bear to break your heart either…" I finally muttered out. "But… All I want is to follow Dad's footsteps… I want to fulfil his wish…" I started to cry. "Please, Mom… Let me have the final say after all this is over… I promise I'll come in first place in the Hoenn League Championship…"

"…"

**Flashback ends**

**Present…**

I know I had hurt both of their feelings a little… But it's my decision. Evolution was upset that I was heading to Orre with her. Yes, with her, not without her. She never really liked to battle nor go on adventures… I cried because I was both nervous and sad about Dad… As I wiped away my tears, I continued running towards the registration center. But as I ran, I can't help but feel that Mom's presence was there.

**My Siberian Mom **would be there for me, no matter what happens. And I'll always be her son.

**_Always_**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And… done! Yay for completion! I was rushing through this in order to be able to submit on Saturday but if the date shows 28-01-07, I won't be too surprised. I came home late so I worked on this late as well. And mind you. I completed this right at midnight. Cool, eh? Looks like I'm late. Oh well, it can't be helped.

**Revengeful Battle **will be under the Pokémon category as it leans on more Pokémon theme-based ideas, which means that there will be more battling and Pokémon so this will be under the Pokémon category. Check my profile out and scroll all the way down to look for it. It should be there late in the afternoon. **_Very _**late in the afternoon. I still got homework to do…

Dedicated fic countdown: 6 (7) more days to go! I think my friend's username will be **Azure-Umbreon **or something like that… Yeah, she decided to change it. More details later! Until next time… See ya! Oh, and before I forget… Treat your Umbreons with care! … Or else!

umbreonrawks


End file.
